In electrical applications there have been developed various tailor-made types of bobbins which can be provided to use with different magnetic components, such as a transformer. As is well known to the industry, when it comes to fabricating phase, there will be always some hurdles given by the recent design trend needed to overcome, such as the requirements for high-density, economic fabrication, etc.
Some similar solutions are developed. For example, one of the conventional transformers is illustrated as in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 which respectively illustrate an exploded view and an assembled view of such. As shown in FIG. 1, the way to form the conventional transformer 10 is to make a portion of a magnetic core 11, in this case a central post of the magnetic core 11, penetrate through a bobbin structure including three different bobbin members which are a first bobbin member 21, a second bobbin member 22, and a third bobbin member 23. A primary winding coil (not shown) is respectively wound on a first lateral slot 213 of the first bobbin member 21, a first winding slot 311 disposed between a first baffle 41 and a second baffle 42, and a second lateral slot 231 of the third bobbin member 23. The secondary winding coil 32 is respectively wound on between the first bobbin member 21 and the second bobbin member 22, and between the second bobbin member 22 and the third bobbin member 23.
A perforation channel 211 of the first bobbin member 21 is provided to be penetrated through by the inserted portion of the magnetic core 11, and an insulating sleeve 212 of the first bobbin member 21 enclosing and defining the perforation channel 211 accommodates the inserted portion of the magnetic core 11 to insulate the same from other wound components so as to form a finished transformer as shown in FIG. 2.
The first bobbin member 21 illustrated as in FIG. 3 plays a significant role in a conventional bobbin structure. The bobbin structure is formed by means of penetrating the insulating sleeve 212 of the first bobbin member 21 through the bodies of the second bobbin member 22 and the third bobbin member 23. As shown, the insulating sleeve 212 encloses and defines the perforation channel 211 in which a portion of the magnetic core 11 penetrates. In particular, the insulating sleeve 212 enclosing and defining the perforation channel 211 has a thickness “A” of around 0.08 mm. That means certain winding depth is unused and waste. In other words, the winding depth of the specific areas, such as the first lateral slot 213, the first winding slot 311 and the second lateral slot 231, is limited resulting in the decreasing of winding counts thereof. That will certainly reduce the performance and efficiency of a magnetic component.
Based upon the foregoing, there is an issue of economic fabrication arising from several different modules of bobbin member being used in the conventional way. In particular, each bobbin member module is unique in construction and couldn't be exchanged for another in use. That is disadvantageous since the conventional way may increase additional efforts to build, manage, stock, and assemble those different bobbin member modules with the fabricating cost significantly rising. In addition, there is another disadvantage arising from the reducing of the winding depth of the winding coil due to the inherent limitation in question. The product also may result in failure to compete in size under the high-density requirement. Apparently, a bobbin structure which is capable to meet the needs for increasing performance, design flexibility and simpler construction, and for reducing fabrication costs is in demand.